


V nouzi poznáš přítele

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. English translation available at https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892866





	V nouzi poznáš přítele

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Friend in Need Is a Friend Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892866) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar)



> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Černí pročesávali okolí. Jejich velitel to řekl jasně:

 

 

"Najděte toho proklatého mutanta i s tím jeho nastrojeným přítelíčkem!"

 

 

A tak hledali a hledali a hledali. Jenže Geralt věděl, že Černí jsou pouze vojáci, pěšáci, jejichž inteligence nebeských výšin zrovna nedosahovala. Navíc v těchto končinách nebyla jejich nadvláda jasnou záležitostí, neustále museli být ve střehu, tudíž spánku se jim nedostávalo, a král, rozezlen jejich neschopností, odmítal platit plnou gáži. To samozřejmě způsobovalo jistou neochotu mužstva. Nu, což, točili se v začarovaném kruhu a Geraltovi to bylo jedno, momentálně onu situaci vítal.

 

 

Ležel pod vozem společně s Marigoldem, jenž se třásl jako ratlík. Snažil se ho upokojit tichými slovy i letmým dotekem na rameni, ale bard…

 

 

Geralt mu to nezazlíval. Vlastně jej chápal. Ještě před pár týdny trčeli ve vězení. Pobyt v něm snášel Geralt poměrně dobře, byl na mučení docela zvyklý, ne tak jeho přítel. Lámalo mu srdce, když jej musel sledovat jak… ani na to nedokázal pomyslet. Tehdy nebylo v jeho silách, aby mu pomohl, ale za to si slíbil, že využije každou příležitost k útěku, byť by šance na úspěch vypadala mizivě.

 

 

Ale měli štěstí. Vyvázli oba. Schovali se v jedné chatrči, kde setrvali do doby, než byl Marigold plně schopen jízdy na koni. Jenže teď… teď byl schopen se akorát třást a vyděšeně koulit oči.

 

 

"Už ne, Geralte… podruhé… já to podruhé už nechci zažít," kňučel Marigold a chvěl se po celém těle, jímž se co nejvíce tisknul ke svému příteli. "Geralte, slib mi, že mě… Geralte…"

 

 

Zaklínač na něj pohlédl, ve tváři se mu nepohnul ani sval. Věděl, o co jej bard žádá. Moc dobře to věděl.

 

 

"Slibuju," přikývl bez zaváhání. Bylo mu jasné, že kdyby se někdy v budoucnu octli v zajetí, že to pro něj udělá. Bude jej to bolet, nesmírně, ale to utrpení, jaké ve vězení vídával v Marigoldově tváři… Potřásl hlavou, tyhle myšlenky sem nepatřily, jelikož měli více než padesáti procentní šanci, že je Černí ani nenajdou.

 

 

Jenže to by Marigold musel být zticha, pomyslel si Geralt a pozorně sledoval boty vojáků, jež se přibližovaly. Uslyší je...

uslyší je, jestli bude Marigold dál kňučet.

 

 

"Mlč, Marigolde," syknul tiše a stisknul mu rameno silněji, jenže zoufalá slova se z bardových úst linula dál. Sice tlumeně, ale když bude Černý poslouchat pozorně, najde je. "U všech svatých, Marigolde, mlč prosím," upřel své kočičí oči na muže, ležícího vedle něj.

 

 

Zíral kamsi na podvozek, v třesoucích se rukou drže loutnu. Geralt se zmítal někde mezi vztekem, že se nedokáže Marigold ovládat, a mezi soucitem… bylo mu ho tak strašně líto, kolik si toho musel prožít, vždyť on nebyl žádný bojovník, ale citlivý umělec, ať už mu to znělo v uších sebeironičtěji…

 

 

Neváhal, přiložil ruku na Marigoldova ústa.

 

 

"Buď zticha, nebo tě uslyší," šeptl a vzápětí si uvědomil svou chybu. Tímhle přístupem Marigolda jen mnohem více rozhodil, jeho hnědé oči se rozšířily hrůzou… jestli začne křičet, jestli… musí nějak odvést jeho pozornost… ale jak…jak Geralte? Uvažuj!

 

 

Kroky se blížily, už byl skoro u nich, a Geraltovi hlavou prolétla absurdní myšlenka, jiná ale nepřicházela, takže se jí Geralt zoufale chytil. V mžiku vyměnil svou dlaň za ústa a přitiskl je k Marigoldovým rtům.

 

 

Všechno rázem ztichlo. Černý se zastavil, naslouchal. Nic však neslyšel, načež usoudil, že ty zvuky musely vycházet odjinud, nebo se mu to prostě jen zdálo. Odebral se prohledat kurník, tam by ta pakáž přeci být mohla, ne?

 

 

Geralt ale více než vojákův odchod překvapilo, co překvapilo, šokovalo něco jiného. Jakmile se totiž odhodlal Marigolda políbit, básník jako by zkameněl. Nevydal ani hlásku, pohyb veškerý, žádný. A pak se jeho rty pohnuly proti Zaklínačovým.

 

 

 

 

Mysl měl úplně prázdnou, zvládal vnímat jen ten něžný dotek, který bůhví proč Marigoldovi oplatil a tělem mu projelo zachvění, když druhý muž svá ústa pootevřel a nechal Geralta, aby jazykem vklouznul dovnitř. Loutna byla vzápětí odložena a Zaklínač pocítil na své rameni dotek dlaně, prsty se propletly s jeho bílými vlasy.

 

 

Geralt věděl, že voják už je dávno pryč, že už nemusejí být tak tiše a dokonce slyšel, že se Černí chystají k odchodu, přesto dál líbal Marigoldovy rty, mazlil se s jeho jazykem, šířil se jím pocit, jaký v básníkově přítomnosti ještě nezažil, a ten pocit sílil, když mu Marigold měkce zasténal do úst. Ano… ten Marigold, který dostal každou ženu, kterou chtěl, ten Marigold, jenž skládal tklivé balady o nenaplněné lásce k přenádherným slečnám…

 

 

Ten Marigold se právě tisknul k Zaklínači, který o sobě přemýšlel málokdy, ale za přitažlivého se rozhodně nepovažoval, a přesto Marigoldovi unikl další povzdech, hladil jej po zádech a skoro něžně se probíral jeho vlasy. Ani jeden z nich neučili nic pro to, aby polibek ukončili, jako by měli strach, že tím něco zničí, že pokazí atmosféru, a potom nastane jen trapné ticho.

 

 

Geraltovy bystré uši zaslechly lomoz, potřeboval se soustředit, což dost dobře s Marigoldovými horkými rty nešlo. Odkdy byly horké a vlhké a…?

 

 

Dost, odtrhnul se Geralt a natočil hlavu tak, aby mohl zvuky zachytit co nejlépe. Skutečně, vojáci na koních opouštěli už tak opuštěnou vesnici. Ulevilo se mu a vzápětí zase přitížilo, když vrátil svou pozornost k muži, kterého… kterého si tisknul k hrudníku, aniž by nad tím přemýšlel.

 

 

Hnědé oči na něj hleděly rozčarovaně… Nevěděl, co říct ani co učinit, všechno to bylo zvláštní, nepředvídatelné. Marigold se k němu naklonil a přiložil rty ke Geraltově čelisti, jemně postupoval po krku níž, Zaklínač mlčel. Dlaň, jež stále spočívala v jeho vlasech, se pohnula a zcela neskrývaně jej pohladila. Emoce z Marigoldových gest přímo čišely.

 

 

"Nevím, jestli ti můžu dát to, po něm toužíš," řekl mu Geralt upřímně. Zdálo se mu, že by si… ano, dal by si říct, věru, proč ne, zkusit se má všechno, navíc Marigoldovi svým způsobem věřil… V duchu si povzdechl. Nějak si prostě nedokázal představit, že by mu odepřel zrovna sebe, ne teď, ne, když zjistil, že ho má básník rád víc než jako přítele. "Ale zkusím to."

 

 

Na ta slova se hnědé oči, momentálně hledící do těch kočičích, zaplnily štěstím, jež zasáhlo i něco uvnitř Geralta, jenž se na něj váhavě usmál. Poté se mu na rty přisály ty druhé, horké a vlhké, jimž se obávaný Zaklínač Geralt z Rivie vydal napospas.


End file.
